Alternate Ending
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: What if Spike hit Jr. harder than everyone thought? What if Jr. told Becky/Icebox that he did like her, but not with words? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Becky/Junior. Don't get why nearly everyone pairs Becky with Spike…… He's creepy and rude! Anyways this is set after they win the game against the Cowboys. Anyways, what if Junior made it obvious that he liked Becky after the game? Enjoy………….**

_I can't believe we won! Although, I kinda feel sorry for Uncle... I hope Junior is okay, he's been acting _

_really weird towards me since he saw me by the lake. Not that I don't blame him, I, the emotionless _

_Icebox, basically told him that I lked him, and wanted to kiss him._ I couldn't help but think after the

whistle was blown. My mind was still numb from the pure addrenaline rush I always got when I played

football.

I knew there was no way he liked me, I'm a girl who doesn't act or look like a girl, despite the fact that I

have boobs. He probably likes Debbie, my cousin, the preppy, flounce what she's got, blonde girl. I took

off my helmet and started to walk off the field. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head as I ran

away from the field, and into my dad's arms. Then we both started to scream.

"We won! We won! We won!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Then Junior joined in and took my

hands, jumping up and down as well.

"We won! We won! We won!" we yelled. Then Junior stopped and looked at me, and he came closer.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Icebox," he whispered softly in my ear. Then he moved in front

of me and gave me a smile that made me feel safe and happy. And then, he leaned down and hesitantly

put his lips on mine. I was covered in dirt, sweat, grass, and more, but I liked it. But then he started to

pull back, it was then that I realized I hadn't kissed him back. I felt desperate to keep him there, to let

him know that I liked, no loved him too. So I wrapped my right arm around his neck and gently pushed

my lips against his, but it was shy. He noticed, because he wrapped his good arm around my waist and

pushed back. That was when I heard something nobody in our tiny town would ever think they would

hear.

"Icebox is kissing a boy!!"

Pulling away from Junior, I looked towards the voice, only to discover the entiren team was in a huddle

around us. My cheecks suddenly turned ripe red, and I tried to get away, without hurting Junior's back

and side. _Damn it Junior let go please! I'm begging please let go…_ He didn't let me go though. Instead,

he shifted his other arm to my waist also, and pulled me closer. I burried my face in his chest and neck,

the smell of the ground and sweat wasn't as strong as it was on the rest of us, probably because he had

been sitting out when I first went on the field. He tried to coax me to lift up my head from his body, and

gently began to fiddle with my hair. When he accidently yanked a piece of my hair, I cringed only

because it had caught me off guard. But, I felt him cringe and knew it was beacause of his back and side.

I gently pulled away, and saw the pain in his face. I couldn't help what I did next, it was instict. I took one

of his arms, his good one, and put it around my shoulder so he could lean on me. He did, and I knew two

things. One he was greatful and two, he wasn't putting his full weight on me, he was probably scared he

would crush me. I smiled at him, my eyes telling him, I could take it, even if I was in a skirt and football

gear. He leaned a little more on me, and I looked at the rest of the team. From the little kids to the kids

who were only one or two years younger than me. They were staring at us, but namely me. I didn't

blame them, I was emotionless and never showed any interest in boys, until the day at WalMart, where

we met Junior. The field was empty now, save for us. The parents trusted me to get everyone home

safely, and it made me happy to know that.

"You guys were great out there," I said, beaming with pride, like an older sister.

"We wouldn't have won, if you didn't show up," Rad Tad mumbled.

"Yea, we would've had to forfeit when I got hurt if you didn't uhn-" Junior started then was cut off by

pain.

"Are you okay? Junior, where does it hurt?" I asked, trying to hide the large amount of concern in my

voice.

He just turned his head to his left side and back. Then I understood, and I was terrified. However, to

keep the little kids from worrying, I asked Nubie calmly to go get the first aid kit in the locker room.

Then, I directed everyone else to the bleachers, hopeing my assumption was wrong. Helping Junior

over to the bleachers I started to blush. The parents weren't here, so I'll have to do it myself, since I'm

probably the only one who knows how to do it.

When we reached the bleachers, I sat him down and he tried to lay doen on the long metal seat. I hated to

do it, but I had to stop him from laying down. He looked at me, his eyes clouded with confusion and pain.

I could only shake my head, no. Then Nubie came over to us, and in his skinny arms, he held the first aid

kit.

"Umm. Junior, I-I need you to take off your um shirt and g-gear," I stuttered, my eyes focusing on the kit

in front of me.

"What!? B-but you're a girl!" the team squaked back at me. Everyone except Junior, he was red faced and

starring at me like I was insane.

"Yea, I know I'm a girl, but Junior's side and back could be bruised, maybe even bleeding, and nobody

but us is here. B-besides, when my mom was still here, she made me take emergency medical classes,

even though I was just six," I said as I looked for gauze, mumbling the last part, but Junior still heard it.

"Okay, Tad, help me get my jersey over my head. Easy, now grab the chest pads," Junior calmly

directed the younger boy. Then he looked toward me, trying his best to hid the pain in his eyes.

* * *

**Please review, this is a new type of fanfiction for me, so please tell me what you guys think, I'll add **

**the next chapter in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and thanx for all the reviews! Even if it's only two, it's still something! Anyways, on with da story!!**

I looked at Junior, his eyes clouded in pain. It hurt like a knife in the heart. I motioned for him to turn

around, and saw the full damage Spike had caused. Half of his back was badly bruised with cuts that

were bleeding, but there was one cut in an area so badly bruised, I knew it must have been where

Spike's helmet hit. The cut itself was deep and long, not to mention it looked infected. _Not good! Not _

_good at all!_I reached into the kit and pulled out three things. One long roll of gauze, a tube of

disinfection cream, and a clean wash cloth. Jake suddenly appeared with two bottles of water and some

germ-X. Taking the water from him I set it down next to my leg and held my hands together as Jake gave

me a squirt of germ-X to clean my hands with. Calming myself down, I picked up one of the water

bottles and opened it. Taking the wash cloth in one hand, and the water in the other, I poured the water

onto the cloth. Carefully, trying to not hurt him, I gently rubbed the cloth over his entire back, paying

extra attention to the deeper cuts. I felt Junior cringe, and I knew this must be hell for him, but he

must've known I was being as gentle as I could be because he didn't pull away. When his back was as

clean as possible, I removed the cloth and picked up the disinfection cream.

"S'okay, I can take it," Junior replied, trying to convince me.

Putting some of the thick and sticky cream on my finger, I gently rubbed it over the cuts. I could feel

more than see the cringe of his muscles. When I had to put cream on the jumbo cut in the majorly

bruised area, I winced.

"Junior, this is really gonna hurt, but don't pull away. Kay?" I asked, trying to mentally prep him for the

pain I knew would come.

"Yea, j-just be careful," he stuttered back softly.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Becky?" Jake and Johnny voiced everyone's question.

"Yea I know what I'm doing, I'm not stupid. And it's Icebox," I said, smiling because the team made me

feel protected and happy, even when they were a pain.

"B-but we wanna call Icebox, but you're like our big sister. However, we can't call a sister Icebox, when

she's got such a big heart," Nubie stated.

"Yea you can, besides Becky is too girly for me," I said, my voice a little gruff.

Squeezing more disinfect onto my finger, I gingerly rubbed it onto the last cut. Junior cried out in pain,

and my heart was squeezed by an invisible hand. Laying my other hand on his good shoulder, I gave it a

gentle squeeze. _Almost done Junior. Hang on a bit more._ Laying my helmet on the ground, I picked up

the gauze and pressed the beginning on Junior's back.

"What was that for! That hurt!" Junior yelled.

My hands moved around him to the front of his chest, and I felt him stiffen. Pulling the gauze around his

chest and to his back again, I kept repeating the process. Each and every time I brought it to the front of

his chest though, Junior would stiffen, and if my fingers accidentally slipped against his skin, he would

make a deep and low gasp that only I heard. An invisible smile was etched on my face, Junior does like

me after all! Even with no pom-poms… _It's a miracle…_ It took me a while to remember that I had to tie it

for him, and to make it worse for me, I had to tie it in front of his face! His hand moved gently over mine

to hold down the gauze as I moved to sit in front of him. Blushing red, I took the thin strip of gauze, tied

it off, and slipped it under and over a few strips, then I tied it off again. Looking anywhere, but at Junior's

face, I looked to the sky, and noticed it was almost pitch black.

"Oh no, our parents are gonna kill me," I said, in a state of panic.

"Hey, we can stay at my house. And my mom'll call everyone and tell them we're there," Jake said.

"Yea, okay," everyone said.

"Guys? You forget something, your all guys and I'm a girl… NO way will my dad let me stay," I

reminded them.

"Yea, but you live on the other side of town. Besides its not like we're gonna hit on you. One you are too

old for most of us, two we just don't like you like that, and three, well… Plainly put, Junior would kill

us," Johnny and Hanon stated in sync.

"Besides, no offense, you look dead on your feet. From how you look, you not only didn't sleep well last

night, but used the rest of your energy winning the game and cleaning me up," Junior shyly piped up, "

'Sides, I think I can carry you for a bit, you've been on your feet all day."

"I'm fine-" I was cut off as a wave of dizziness hit me. I ended up leaning forward, right into Junior's

bare and wrapped chest.

"Tad, Rudy, grab her gear. I'll carry her for a bit," Junior said.

**Oh no! What will happen? May have to change the rating to M in later chapters. I'll update again asap! Bye for now!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I'm also trying to update my other story, Runo's Sorrow, so don't get angry if I don't update soon enough… Even though I only have one true reviewer…**

_Junior's P.O.V._

I looked down at the girl in my arms. If only I didn't push her away, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But… When we kissed, I felt a spark and didn't want to let go of her, and that ended us up here. She

looked totally out of it. Is this what cheer leading does to you? If so, Becky better never do it again, or I

know I'll lose it. To add to that, I heard Coach talking about how she hasn't been sleeping much… Is it

because of me?

"Is something bothering you Junior?" Jake's mom asked, her weird brown eyes concerned.

"I don't know, I just don't know," I said, confused. How could this girl take my heart as easy as we run

plays? She is just so confusing, but so beautiful and caring, despite her tough 'n cool façade. Then

something literally hit me. Looking up, I saw it was Johnny and Jake.

"Junior, it's time for your shower, don't worry, we'll watch over her. Just hurry up," Johnny said as he

toweled his hair.

"OK, but come 'n get me when she wakes up, no matter what," I told them, concern for Becky was laced

in my tone. Right when I got into the bathroom and stepped into the hot water, I remembered the

bandages I had on. Lucky for me, they were waterproof… If Becky wakes up, she'll most likely

have to wash my back. Then I heard someone yell, "Junior! She's up!"

I was so happy she was OK , that I ran out of the shower and through the door. There was Becky, she was

alright, but was really red in the face. I looked at her wondering why, when she covered her eyes and

screamed, "JUNIOR!"

The other guys finally said, "Dude, need a towel?"

That was when I realized that, other than the bandages, I was as naked as the day I was born…

_**Becky / Icebox p.o.v.**_

All I could hear was a jumbled mix of words as I came too.

"Think she's OK?"

"Hope she is… Just wondering, anyone know the story on her mom?" The voices were becoming clearer.

"Gee guys, I don't think any of us know… 'Sides she was about five when she left…"

"Wow, she leaned med. stuff at about five?! How did she remember all that?!"

"I use to volunteer at the hospital, that way dad let me keep playing football," I told all of them as I

opened my eyes.

"Wow, that's amazing. Oh wait a sec. Junior, she's up!" Johnny yelled the last part.

There was a startled sound from the bathroom, and then seconds later Junior ran into the room, stark

naked. He looked at me, his face pure joy and then confusion when I covered my face blushing. _At least I _

_didn't see anything…_

"JUNIOR!" I screamed, and I heard some of the boys chuckle.

Then someone said, "Dude, need a towel?"

Once again, I'm glad I saw nothing. I am way too young to be thinking of guys like that, and way to

young to be seeing them like _**that**_. Once everyone had calmed down a bit, I stood up and went to the bathroom

to take a shower...

* * *

**SO SORRY IT IS SOOO SHORT AND LATE! I'M SO BUSY IT'S CRAZY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE A .S .A .P IN A FEW DAYS.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Please forgive me for saying this..... But I will not be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I have: Exams, Karate(finally got my black belt), Swim team, Training(swimming, karate, track...), **

**Sister(12 yr old) who has a crush on one of her best friends(he is also on the swim team with us...), Homework, Free Writing(I might actually get some of my poetry published), My b-day party **

**next week, 4 sisters and 1 brother to take care of(when my parents aren't home), I have had this stupid cold for over a week, Help sister with dancing/cheer leading(she made the school's **

**squad... Same sister mentioned above), AND my stories(which is just coming from memory, I haven't written/edited any of it)**

**Please forgive me! Will update a.s.a.p.**

**Meaning sometime before summer....**


	5. Chapter 4

Sighing, I slipped the rubber band in my hair onto my wrist to take my shower. Stepping under the hot water, I nearly cried out. My muscles and bones hurt so bad, I'd be lucky to be able to move

tomorrow morning. When my hair was soaked, I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in my dirty hair. Suddenly I smelled watermelon and strawberries. _Must be the shampoo…_ It was actually really

calming… As I washed the shampoo out of my hair, I started to scrub away at the dirt and grass stains on my arms and legs. Karma really hated me, cause I found a huge bruise on the back of my left

calf. Wincing, I grabbed conditioner and quickly rubbed it in and washed it out of my hair. Grabbing a fluffy green towel, I dried my hair off and wrapped it around my body. Opening the door slightly, I

stuck my head out and lo and behold, my "pj's" were on the other side of the room… A foot away from Junior, who had probably showered in the other bathroom. _Uh oh_. When I saw Jake's mom pick

them up and hand them to me, I couldn't have thanked her enough. Throwing on everything, I combed my hair and put it back up in another ponytail. Stepping out of the bathroom, I looked at my feet

as I walked to the couch. Halfway there, Junior asked me, "Um… Becky, when do I take these bandages off?"

"Tomorrow morning, I can see how it's healing and w-wash the cuts and re-bandage them," I stuttered.

"Hey Becky? How come you never wear your hair down*****?" Rag Tag asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's easier to do things with it pulled back. 'Sides I use to be made fun of because of my hair," I told him, forgetting to tell him not to call me Becky.

"Becky, can you come here please?" Jake's mom asked me.

"Uh, sure," I replied, standing in front of her. I felt her thin fingers take my hair out of the ponytail without yanking any of my hair. I guess she thought my hair looked un-kept cause she started to

brush it softly. It actually felt nice to have a brush and not a comb running through my hair. When she stopped, I turned around and she handed me the brush, smiling. All of a sudden the guys pulled

out sleeping bags and sat on them, starting to chat about the game and what had happened lately. I just walked to the sleeping bag I was sleeping on and slowly started brushing my hair. I never

saw him move, but when I found a knot at the end of my hair, I felt his hands take the brush from me. I was about to turn around and yell at him, but he held me still with one of his hands. Knowing if I

moved, I would be in trouble, I sat in place and waited. After a minute I felt the brush untangling the knot I had just found. After a few minutes, Junior, he's probably the only one who will ever touch

my hair,***** patted my smooth hair and sighed a light/happy sigh. I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned back onto his chest and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. When I saw his smile, I felt my

insides turn to water as he bent his head down, resting it in the crook of my neck.

**Junior POV**

Ok, after I brushed her hair I lost it. I know it sounds weird, but her hair smells so good, like strawberries and watermelon. I put my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She must have

used a watermelon body wash or something, cause that's all I could smell. Her hair was still kinda damp, but dry for the most part. Since it was still wet, it was easier to smell the strawberry shampoo

she had used. It was comforting to have her in my arms and her calming scent***** surrounding me. Shifting my head, I placed my lips next to her pulse and smiled. Despite the whole tough-girl get up, I

know that she is easily hurt by other people's words. When Jake's mom came in again, she handed us a few flashlights and set three candles on the kitchen table.

"There's supposed to be a really bad storm tonight… Hope it won't do much harm to the fields and roads," She said as she wrung her hands.

We all smiled and nodded our heads, this was our cue to head off to bed, or at least get ready for it. Since everyone but Becky was where they were sleeping, Becky got up carefully and sat down on

the couch behind my head. I could hear her soft breathing as she lay down. Just before I got into my sleeping bag, I turned my head to her and pressed my lips to her forehead. As I turned around,

Becky kissed my temple gingerly. I smiled and kissed the pulse on her neck, feeling her shudder caused me to softly chuckle.

"Good night, Becky," I whispered in her ear.

"D-don't call me Be-" She started to say, before I kissed her lips, forcing her to be quiet.

"Alright, good night Junior," Becky mumbled as I laid down, falling asleep.

* * *

***- I always wear my hair in a ponytail...**

**Throws self down on the ground, begging for forgiveness. IM SO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER!**

**~RunosSister**


	6. Chapter 5

Becky's POV

It was dark and the storm was loud. Lightning and thunder had started dancing the minute my head hit the pillow. It was scary, seeing bolts of lightning every five minutes followed by booming

thunder. The ground seemed to shake underneath the house as I sat up, too scared to sleep. Gently taking the blanket and pillow I had been given, I lay down on the floor and curled into a ball. It

was not as bad as being on the sofa, at least I could feel something more solid under me. The storm seemed to quiet down for a moment, but then there was a harmony of the thunder and lightning.

Terrified, I yanked myself up, accidently letting out a light scream.

"Hat's da matter Beky?" a voice, thick with sleep asked.

"J-junior?" I asked, stuttering as I shivered.

"Ya?"

"I'm scared. It's so loud and dark," I cried, cursing the tears on my face.

Junior didn't respond. He pulled me to him and laid down with my face resting near the bandage of his shoulder. "I'll protect you Becky, try to sleep." Those words stopped my tears, and my mind

relaxed as his arms drew me closer. I closed my eyes and began blocking out the sounds of the roaring thunder and whip-like lightning. Slowly, but surely, I drifted off to sleep. Images of the game we

won hours before flashing behind my eyes.

Junior's POV

The storm had been loud all night, how I and the guys managed to fall asleep was a miracle itself… In my dream there I was in the middle of a football field, alone. **Then there was someone calling my **

**name, sweetly but boyishly at the same time, like a lover that wasn't all girly… My perfect girl. I turn around, and there waiting for me at the other end of the field was an eighteen year old **

**Becky, waving for me to come over.**

"**C'mon Junior! Practice is over, my Uncle wants to talk to us about signing with a team," she hollered, waving her hand.**

**I smiled and began running towards her. Yet, the harder and farther I ran, the farther she was from me. Desperate to reach her, I jumped.** Ripping my eyes open, I realize where I am. At one of

the teammates houses, during a storm… A sudden shriek was what had made me wake up. Turning my head towards the sound, I asked a question as clearly as I could.

"Hat's da matter Beky?" my voice was thick with sleep.

"J-junior?" she asked, stuttering as if she wanted comfort.

"Ya?"

"I'm scared. It's so loud and dark," she replied, it sounded like she was crying.

Reaching towards her, I pulled her down and under my blanket. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I'll protect you Becky, try to sleep," I whispered into her sweet smelling hair. She seemed to relax as I tightened my arms around her. Smiling smugly, I buried my nose in her hair and neck as I fell

asleep again.

**THIS IS WAAAAAY LONG OVERDUE! PLEASE TELL ME I STILL HAVE A REVIEWER? I GROVEL AT YOUR KEYBOARDS FOR FORGIVNESS!**


End file.
